


На твоей стороне

by Veron_Midori



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, M/M, POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veron_Midori/pseuds/Veron_Midori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Скажи мне, Хиджиката... в какой отрезок времени эта пропасть между нами стала настолько огромной?</p>
            </blockquote>





	На твоей стороне

\- Нам больше не стоит видеться. 

Мы стоим у набережной. Ты нервно куришь, выдыхая сигаретный дым в это бесконечное летнее небо, назло казавшееся таким близким в этот пасмурный день. 

\- Эй, что значит это твоё «не стоит видеться»?.. 

\- Это значит, что я больше не намерен быть с тобой из-за твоей прихоти. 

Туман, влажный ветер бьёт в лицо. Волны ворочаются, уходят вдаль, исчезая в белом молоке нависшего тумана. Если это край мира, я хочу, чтобы мы были последними людьми на этой планете. Чтобы никто не видел выражения моих глаз. 

\- Можно подумать, всё это время ты был со мной не по своему желанию, Хиджиката-кун.

Скажи мне, Хиджиката… 

\- Ты влез в мою жизнь, как если бы мы любили друг друга. Так что… давай закончим это прямо сейчас. Когда будешь видеть меня на улице – не заговаривай со мной. 

в какой отрезок времени эта пропасть между нами… 

 

стала настолько огромной? 

*** 

Это город продуваемых насквозь улиц. Погода расслоилась – к лету пришили невидимую подкладку из осени. Она появилась в городе внезапно, хотя по календарю было самое время. Душные недели оборвались резко, словно были изгнаны, без права вернуться обратно.

Теперь эта рутинная повседневность, что когда-то была частью жизни, где ты занимал в ней главное место, стала для меня невыносимой. После тех слов, что поставили точку в наших с тобой «отношениях», я не старался закрыться от всего мира за маской равнодушия и безразличия. Я всё так же ловил твой профиль на улицах шумного города, теша себя малой долей надежды, что твои слова были просто защитной реакцией на произошедшее между нами. Как глупо. Прошёл месяц, а я всё так же считаю, что быть лицом к лицу с воспоминаниями не так болезненно, как попытаться убежать от них. 

 

Мне кажется, что я проживаю свою жизнь по чужому расписанию. Будто с той самой точки, когда всё пошло наперекосяк, я послушно играю по готовому сценарию, написанному кем-то ещё. Ты говорил, что хочешь «закончить»? Ты ушёл за кулисы, выкинув написанный нами сюжет в мусорное ведро, а я остался стоять на пустой сцене. Сейчас погаснет свет ярких софитов, и тогда меня накроет тьма. И я готов продолжать играть столько, сколько возможно, чтобы оттянуть время, когда я потеряю возможность что-либо видеть в этой темноте. 

 

Меня часто посещают мысли, одна невыносимее другой. Принимаю их с недоверием, осторожно выбирая из груды душевного хлама что-то, что сможет заглушить боль. Если я всё забуду, перестанет ли сквозить пронзительной болью в сердце? А почему я пытаюсь перестать помнить? И почему прошлое – такая зараза, что не выветривается вообще, даже когда жизненно необходимо? 

 

Когда мы пришли друг к другу, я не воспринимал наших с ним «отношений», каковыми они вроде и являлись. Я верил в похоть и страсть, что возникли между нами и что, в итоге, закончились постелью. Я думал, что это будет конец фильма, дальше только титры – спасибо за чудесный секс. Но как редко бывает, за титрами скрывается продолжение. Всего несколько минут, но при желании их можно растянуть в бесконечность. Были бы чувства, что побуждали бы нас идти дальше. Но даже без слов мы понимали, что романтики между мужчинами просто не может быть. Всё повторялось - встречи в любовных отелях раз в неделю, редкие провожающие взгляды на шумных улицах, жгучее желание, становившееся всё сильнее, когда остаёшься наедине со своими мыслями о нём и бумажными салфетками. 

 

А с чего, собственно, всё началось? Просто в один день что-то изменилось между нами, словно магнит, стоило нам только коснуться друг друга взглядами. Желание поцеловать его становилось настолько сильным, словно на его губах – последняя капля моего противоядия и, если я не получу его, спасение станет невозможным. Меня тянуло к нему, но я отчаянно старался найти причину опьяняющих меня желаний, пытался смотреть на него прежними глазами. Бесполезно. Лишь бы не выдать себя распирающими чувствами, вместо этого – злость, раздражение, да что угодно, лишь бы не признаться себе, что ты уже не можешь без этих глаз. 

Он был так близко, и, в то же время, между нами разрасталась целая пропасть. Я тогда думал - кто мы друг для друга? Всего лишь люди, раз от раза втянутые в одни и те же неприятности? Закрываю лицо под маской равнодушия и неприязни, а сердце вот-вот пробьёт грудную клетку. 

 

Впервые за долгое время после поставленной точки мы оказались так близко друг к другу. Или, точнее, я нарушил запретную границу. Кондо попросил помочь ему в расследовании с повстанцами, в итоге – я нахожусь в личной комнате заместителя командующего Шинсенгуми Хиджикаты Тоширо, бывшего не так давно моим любовником, и сижу у его кровати. Не могу оторвать от него глаз, молясь всем богам, чтобы никто не додумался раскрыть моё «преступление» в такой поздний час. 

Хиджиката спит в своей чёрной юкате, его кожа пахнет сигаретным дымом и морской солью. Мне хочется прикоснуться языком к его шее, попробовать кожу на вкус, искать себя в глазах цвета ночного моря, ощущать дрожь сильного тела в моих объятиях, задавать ритм, в котором наши тела отвечали бы друг другу. Не сдерживаюсь, и прикасаюсь к его горячей щеке, ожидая, что он тут же проснётся и осыплет меня проклятиями… 

За окном - моросящий дождь перерастает в сильный ливень. Хиджиката, слышишь ли ты биение моего сердца? 

 

Когда мы пришли друг к другу, я думал, что всё происходящее со мной в те ясные дни – лишь сладкий сон, который может легко рассыпаться, как песок сквозь пальцы. Хиджиката отвечал молчанием на мои слова о любви, никогда не говорил мне тех слов, которые я так желал от него услышать. Вместо них – жадные поцелуи, после которых ты уже не в состоянии остановиться. 

В последний раз наш поцелуй был с привкусом приближающейся осени, наступающих холодов, неминуемого завершения. Совсем не такой, как первый – горячий и отчаянный, как будто мы так долго шли к нему и, наконец, воссоединились, миновав свою гордость и эгоизм. 

 

Дождь льёт как из ведра, словно небо опустошает все свои накопленные запасы. Тёмно-серый небесный свод всё ниже и ниже, но мне немного лучше, чем вчера. Место прикосновения к твоей коже смывают крупные капли небесных слёз. 

В этот город тихой поступью подкралась осень. Холодный ветер после долгих скитаний вновь вернулся, чтобы трепать пряди волос, гнать по небу тучные волны, разбрасывать сухие листья по грязным дорогам. 

При виде твоего профиля на другой стороне улицы я резко останавливаюсь. 

Без зонта, ты стоишь под дождём, устремив свой взгляд куда-то в вышину этого угрюмого неба. Капли воды стекают по волосам, чёрная форма насквозь промокла, сигарета в зубах выглядит жалко. У меня такое чувство, что ты ждёшь кого-то всё это время. В моих руках зонт, отчего то, что я собираюсь сделать настолько очевидно, что все мысли о том, чтобы держать дистанцию между нами покрывается трещинами, как и этот асфальт под моими ногами, идущих в сторону человека, занимающего в моей жизни главное место. 

\- Эй, господин полицейский, у вас найдётся минутка для честных граждан? 

Шум дождя оглушает мой голос, но ты тут же поворачиваешь голову в мою сторону. В твоих глазах сквозит удивление, сменяющееся раздражением и… Нет, я слишком хорошо знаю это выражение лица. 

\- Чего тебе нужно, Ёродзуя? 

Голос нарочито безразличный и дерзкий. Однако… 

\- Я всего лишь доставляю зонтики. Что скажете, не хотите себе один? 

если пропасть между нами настолько огромна… 

 

я постараюсь найти другой путь, чтобы обойти эту пропасть и оказаться на твоей стороне.

 

Зонтик оказывается на земле, крупные капли дождя стекают по холодным щекам. Губы, что я желал столь долгое время, всё такие же мягкие и горячие. Словно и не было ничего, что заставило нас потерять друг друга в этом плотном тумане. Словно этот дождливый месяц был одним мгновением, и вот дождь смыл ту неуверенную точку, что ты когда-то поставил в наших с тобой «отношениях». 

Небо чуть светлеет. Оно похоже на отчаявшегося человека, который потихоньку, ощупью, но всё же находит в себе силы вернуться к жизни. 

 

Сможем ли мы начать всё сначала, Хиджиката?


End file.
